


Ce que voit Franz

by Nelja



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Jealousy, M/M, Orientalism, Real or not real, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est le Carnaval ; Franz voit combien, avec le Comte, Albert se laisser aller, et l'inquiétude le dispute à la frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce que voit Franz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luorescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luorescence/gifts).



> Plusieurs détails de cette fic sont inspirés par une scène du Comte de Monte-Cristo qui n'a pas été reprise dans la série. Merci à MilieLitre pour la betalecture. Avertissements pour usage de drogues, mentions de sexe homosexuel et hétérosexuel. 
> 
> Ecrit sur le prompt _Le Comte décide d'emmener Franz et Albert goûter aux joies du carnaval de Venise. Albert/Comte._  
>  Détails facultatifs : point de vue de Franz. Débauche et conflits moraux. Usage de drogues et spiritueux de manière excessive.

Les allées sont éclatantes de monde, chaque costume semble une étincelle colorée, la rue un vitrail vivant, alors que les musiques des siècles passés déferlent de systèmes electroniques complexes, comme des vagues. Le Comte est un des quelques privilégiés qui s'avance en calèche, dans son costume bariolé de Simbad le marin. Près de lui, Albert et Franz portent des déguisements accordés au sien, Aladdin et Ali Baba.

Trop souvent, au lieu de plonger leurs yeux dans la foule, la beauté des costumes et de ceux qui les portent, Albert regarde le Comte ; et Franz regarde Albert. Le Comte, lui, semble ne rien regarder mais tout voir.

Mais la foule devient plus dense encore, et même les sabots d'acier des chevaux ne parviennent plus à leur frayer un chemin. Franz en éprouve une joie mesquine. La façon dont le Comte semble avancer dans un conte de fées, sans être pris dans les pièges du hasard ou de l'habitude, fait partie de ce qui fascine Albert, et Franz, persuadé de l'illusion, rêve de la voir enfin se fracasser au grand jour.

Il sera déçu cette fois. Le Comte, avec un parfait naturel, saute de sa calèche dans un ample mouvement de cape, puis tend la main à Albert, annonçant qu'il connaît justement une excellente adresse non loin de là ; elle n'est pas à cinq portes de l'endroit où ils se sont arrêtés. Le cocher, lui, reste à son poste, au milieu de la foule, immobile, sans un mot.

Le riche club dans lequel ils entrent - la taverne - quelque chose d'indéfini entre les deux - n'est pas si différent de l'extérieur, que ce soit pour les costumes ou les musiques. Mais l'odeur de sueur et de soleil est remplacée par une fumée d'encens entêtante, et la pénombre qui repose les yeux semble dissimuler un danger mystérieux. Un instant, Franz croit être rentré dans une caverne - la caverne d'Ali Baba, réalise-t-il avec un ricanement nerveux. Où il peut trouver un trésor, mais où quarante bandits l'attendent pour le tuer. Franz se sent trop vieux pour croire aux trésors.

Un geste du Comte - il est certainement connu ici -, et on leur trouve un coin de table plus isolé, avec des canapés sur lesquels s'étalent encore de riches coussins, presque une alcove. Les sons y semblent étouffés par une musique de l'espace de l'est lointaine et lancinante.

Il serait facile pour le Comte de prendre place sur le canapé central, mais avec aisance, il y installe Albert, se plaçant sur sa droite. Franz a l'impression qu'un instant son regard s'est posé pour lui, un regard qui lui dit : je sais ce que cela représente pour toi. Mais ce geste apparent de bonne volonté ne fait que rendre Franz encore plus nerveux et paniqué. Le Comte lui donne l'impression de tout savoir, de tout contrôler, comme le Dieu des légendes, mais plus cruel encore ; et jamais une preuve concrète que Franz pourrait tenir entre ses mains, exposer devant Albert. Des filles en costume, et quelques jeunes hommes, leur apportent, sur différents plateaux, nourriture et boisson. Chacun d'entre eux est beau, leurs peaux sont brunes, cuivrées, vertes, elles semblent venir des quatre coins de la terre et de plus loin. Chacun d'entre eux semble à Franz un instrument du Comte, et il pousse un long soupir, se massant les tempes. Il ne peut pas reprocher à Albert d'offrir trop de place au Comte dans son monde si lui-même exagère ses pouvoirs et son importance. Ce n'est pas le moment de devenir insensé.

Le dernier plateau est apporté ; la dernière serveuse, constate Franz, est en costume des Mille et une Nuits, comme eux, même s'il ne sait reconnaître quelle princesse elle joue. Mais au lieu de se retirer comme l'ont fait les autres - assez près pour entendre leurs commandes, assez loin pour leur donner une impression de salon privé - elle s'assied sur les genoux d'Albert, et, glissant deux doigts dans une pâte couleur de miel, les plonge dans sa bouche.

Les joues d'Albert deviennent écarlates ; il semble tenter sans succès de s'enfoncer encore plus dans le divan écarlate, et pourtant semble s'abandonner, la bouche ouverte, les yeux mi-clos. Franz voudrait détourner le regard, mais aussi ne plus regarder que cela. Il reste stupéfait, craignant que le moindre geste, le moindre mot, ne le dévoilent plus encore que son immobilité.

Le Comte a un long rire de gorge, amusé et bénin. Il saisit la main de la jeune femme, effleurant ainsi les lèvres d'Albert. "Mademoiselle," dit-il, "mon jeune ami n'est pas encore prêt pour de telles sensations."

Albert rougit peut-être encore plus fort, alors que la jeune fille lui lance une oeillade et se lève, légère comme un oiseau.

Le Comte croque un des plats exotiques et mystérieux qu'il a fait apporter, un sourire aux lèvres que Franz a du mal à lire ; est-ce de la sensualité, ou juste une satisfaction secrète, sur un plan qui leur échappe ? Il ne semble pas s'intéresser aux femmes qui les entourent ; Albert dirait qu'il ne pense qu'à Haydée, mais Albert est au moins aussi biaisé que Franz.

Maintenant il leur présente les plats, vantant la subtilité de leurs saveurs, sans pour autant insister sur leur prix, comme le ferait Danglars, ou sur leur rareté, comme le ferait Villefort. Franz se laisse tenter, se détend même un peu, quand il en reconnaît le goût exquis. Albert s'anime à nouveau, semblant oublier son embarras, mange, boit et rit.

Et voilà le Comte qui saisit un mets particulièrement délicat et l'introduit lui-même dans la bouche d'Albert.

Il est plus subtil que Sheherazade, ou Badroulboudour, ou qui qu'elle puisse être, constate Franz avec rancoeur. Les doigts effleurent à peine les lèvres, et Albert, quoique rougissant tout autant, semble moins apeuré, plus tenté.

Franz sent l'air lui manquer. Il ne sait même plus ce qui le torture, si c'est de la répugnance ou du désir, si c'est sa jalousie qui inspire son inquiétude ou le contraire. Il avait toujours pensé que les inclinations d'Albert mettaient entre eux une barrière infranchissable ; il s'était juré de le rendre heureux, et maintenant ? Se méfie-t-il du Comte seulement parce qu'il devrait les encourager sinon, ou revenir sur son serment ?

Une nouvelle demoiselle apporte un ultime plateau, sur lequel repose un bloc minuscule d'une sorte de confiture verte.

"Ceci n'est pas de la nourriture." dit le Comte. "Ceci est une porte vers un autre monde. Je ne vous l'offre que parce que je vous sais capables d'en revenir."

Franz voit Albert hésiter, puis ses muscles se contracter en signe de résolution. Il ira dans cet autre monde, où il peut fuir ; la société parisienne, sa famille, sa fiancée, son meilleur ami peut-être, qui sait ? Le Comte voit la décision d'Albert en même temps que Franz ; comment peuvent-ils être déjà si proches ? Le Comte serait-il sincère, aimerait-il réellement Albert ? Ou alors, il doit vraiment le détester, mais pourquoi ? Ce serait stupide. Qui pourrait détester Albert ?

Franz doit encore regarder, hypnotisé, le Comte offrir sa drogue à son ami. Il sent ses muscles se crisper. Cela ne ressemble à rien de courant à Paris, et qui sait quels en sont les effets ? La mort est, après tout, un autre monde.

Il en prend, pour lui-même, une grande cuillérée, pour le cas où ce serait du poison. Et il sent le regard du Comte se poser résolument sur lui, comme pour lui faire sentir que si Albert n'a pas vu qu'il était prêt à boire la ciguë avec lui, quelqu'un d'autre le sait très bien.

La demoiselle qui a apporté la confiture est encore là, peut-être observant par curiosité, ou peut-être que Franz a surestimé le temps qui s'était écoulé, au rythme du sang dans ses tempes. Il l'agrippe par le poignet. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai mangé ?"

Elle rit. "C'est ce que vous voulez vraiment ? Savoir ? Pas autre chose ?" Il réalise seulement alors à quel point il la serre fort. Honteux, il s'excuse et la libère, mais elle ne part pas ; elle lui lance un sourire entendu.

Elle est belle, son costume de Colombine presque transparent, et si Franz caressait ses reins, peut-être qu'il oublierait ? Il est un hypocrite, qui n'a jamais touché un homme parce que cela lui donnerait l'impression de trahir Albert, mais une fille ne compte pas, et ce n'est rien pour Valentine non plus. En fait, si Albert n'avait pas été si dégoûté par les maisons de prostitution, Franz lui aurait peut-être proposé. Eux deux et la même fille. Ou, de façon plus probable, la honte l'aurait retenu. Hypocrite.

Il lève la main ; elle lui semble de plomb. Et soudain la jeune fille n'est plus là. Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé ? Il ne l'a pas vue partir. C'est comme si elle s'était évanouie, sylphide devenue souffle, ondine éclatée en gouttelettes, ou s'agit-il de gouttes de sueur sur son front brûlant ?

Il se retourne, avec une lenteur oppressante, prisonnier du temps, avec une angoisse terrible. Albert et le Comte se seraient-ils évaporés comme des rêves, eux aussi ? Mais non, ils sont toujours là, les yeux d'Albert son écarquillés comme s'il se trouvait dans le noir total, mais il sourit ; et le comte déverse dans son oreille des paroles qui sont sûrement de fausse bienveillance. La vue de Franz, troublée, lui donne l'impression qu'il porte un masque, pas celui de Simbad, non, juste un masque d'humain, engageant et sincère, parfaitement imité.

Albert porte toujours son costume d'Aladdin, et Franz se rappelle : un sorcier n'a-t-il pas voulu le tromper, l'envoyer dans un puits sans fond ? Ou peut-être au sommet d'une montagne escarpée ? Il ne se rappelle plus. Mais qui peut prétendre avec certitude que le méchant sorcier d'Aladdin n'était pas Simbad le Marin, rentré de tous ses voyages, devenu riche et puissant, et désirant toujours plus ? Est-ce ce qui est en train de se passer ? Sa vue se trouble. Il peut voir à travers le masque, un rictus cruel, deux yeux rouges qui, un instant, quittent la gorge d'Albert, se posent sur lui...

Le Comte pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Albert. Franz a l'impression d'exploser. Albert semble euphorique, presque comme dans un rêve. Son désir s'échappe de lui comme deux grandes ailes, frappe son ami de plein fouet. Franz veut se lever pour gifler le Comte, mais il semble s'être métamorphosé en statue, une incarnation de la jalousie, dont le marbre est trop lent ; avant qu'il n'ait pu intervenir, son coeur sera complètement détruit, il n'atteindra son but que pour tuer.

Franz a pris de la drogue, se dit-il avec terreur. Ceci n'est pas vrai, ceci est un cauchemar, une hallucination. Mais certaines drogues mentent, et certaines révèlent la vérité du coeur, et il ne saura jamais.

Albert enlace le Comte de ses bras traitres, serpents noueux. Il ne regarde pas Franz. Ce serait pire encore s'il le regardait. Franz ne veut pas savoir ce que sont devenus ses yeux. Ceux du Comte sont une torture suffisante.

Le cauchemar est lent mais Franz s'en éveille. La nuit est tombée, la lune est une tête de mort dont la lumière fatale frappe son visage. Albert dort. Son costume est en désordre. Son visage est heureux et innocent comme celui d'un enfant.

Le Comte, lui, est assis, les yeux fermés. Franz croyait que les effets de la drogue s'étaient dissipés, pourtant, il le voit toujours observer Albert, observer le monde, à travers ses lourdes paupières et son propre cauchemar.


End file.
